Our Crazy Love
by McDiggin'It
Summary: Morgana forces Merlin to dress up for this years halloween. Though Merlin is initially unamused, he thinks the end results are rather steamy and welcome. MERGANA modern AU


Title: Our Crazy Love

Summary: Morgana forces Merlin to dress up for this years halloween. Though Merlin is initially unamused, he thinks the end results are rather steamy and welcome.

A/N: I just had to write this because Merlin and Morgana (Colin and Katie) both have the build and look of Joker and Harley. Plus they're so darn cute together. And another plus, it's Halloween! I hope you all enjoy this. Happy Halloween!

-McDiggin'It

...

"Merlin, hurry up!"

Merlin rolls his eyes as he follows his girlfriend of 2 years down a long aisle of Halloween costumes. "What's the rush? It's not like this is important or anything."

It's Morgana's turn to roll her eyes, and she does so in her dramatic Morgana-like fashion. "It's important to me." She retorts snappishly.

Merlin sighs heavily but doesn't argue further, picking up his pace as Morgana grabs his hand and begins pulling him.

"We have to find the perfect costume!" She says excitedly. Merlin's eyes soften as he watches her smiling widely at the loads and heaps of costumes on the shelves. "And I need your opinion."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Merlin asks curiously as he fiddles with a clown mask hanging off a shelf.

Morgana looks at the mask and shudders. "Definitely not clowns."

Merlin shrugs, "Okay, then what?"

She sighs, looking down a whole row of adult costumes. "Maybe something sexy. I want to look good for my man." She winks teasingly at him.

Merlin chuckles, "I don't mind that. But we're going to a family function which will surely have old judgmental people, so maybe something that'll be cute but appropriate."

She pouts cutely, "You're no fun."

"But-"

"I'm kidding." Morgana laughs as she grabs a cute bunny costume from the shelf. "I'll wear something cute and appropriate, but that doesn't mean I can't model some sexy costumes for you right now." She says suggestively, raising a perfect dark brow.

Merlin instantly grins, licking his lips as he looks her up and down. "Of course not." He turns, picking up a skimpy little nurse outfit and handing it to her. "Model away, little nurse."

Morgana laughs, "Only if you promise to wear a costume tonight."

Merlin raises an unamused brow at her. "You can't be serious."

"It's not even funny how serious I am right now."

"It really isn't." Merlin groans, shaking his head. "Do I really have to?"

Morgana pretends to think about it before giving him a dead serious look. "Yep."

"And if I don't?" He challenges, trying to push the limits.

Morgana smiles sweetly at him as she grabs a cowboy hat from the shelf. "Well then you can get acquainted with the couch in our living room... for a week."

"A week?!" Merlin exclaims incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Merlin groans loudly, making a pouty face. "But a week?"

"Yes, Merlin. A whole week. Seven whole days. One hundred sixty eight hours. That is a lot of hours." She raises a challenging eyebrow at him. She can already see his determination cracking. She hands him the cowboy hat and winks. "Better get to finding that costume. Meanwhile, I'll be in the fitting room, trying these on." With a Morgana hair flip, she disappears down the aisle.

Merlin groans loudly and resists the urge to bang his head against the shelf.

...

"How does this one look?"

Merlin looks up from his phone to find his girlfriend posing sexily at the door of one of the fitting rooms, smiling flirtatiously at him. He swallows hard as his eyes rake over her barely concealed body inside a schoolgirl skirt, a small white buttoned up shirt that she tied just below her breasts, exposing her taut lower stomach and belly button piercing. Merlin's mouth goes dry and his pants are suddenly too tight. "Errr- yeah."

"Yeah, what?" Morgana asks amusingly.

"I mean it looks good. Really good."

Morgana giggles softly and turns into a full 360 circle. "I have one more costume left. And I believe I just found out exactly what I want us to wear for the party tonight."

"Really? What is it?"

Morgana shrugs, "You'll see. We just have to stop by a hair salon before we go home to get ready."

"Hair salon? For what? Are you dyeing your hair?"

" _We_ , are dyeing our hair." She winks, chuckling at Merlin's alarmed look.

...

"I can't believe I actually agreed to this." Merlin says monotonically.

Morgana snorts as she applies a layer of dark red lipstick over her lips, plumping and puckering them at her reflection in the mirror. "Oh hush, Merlin. We'll dye our hair back first thing in the morning."

"What if it doesn't come off?" Merlin exclaims warily as he combs his fingers through his hair. "I look like a bloody psychopath."

"That's kind of the point to our costumes, hun."

Merlin finally turns, looking at his girlfriend from behind her. His eyes drag slowly over her, from the long blonde-pink and blue pigtails to the neck strap to the tight white Harley Quinn shirt (currently riding up her back), to the blue and red mini shorts covered backside, down her black fishnet stocking clad legs, and black and white adidas heels. "You look sexy as hell though. I just look... insane."

"Insanely hot, you mean?" Morgana asks saucily as she turns, eyeing Merlin and smiling widely at the fact that he pulls off his costume so well. The fake tattoos, pale skin, green hair, and tuxedo looked absolutely sexy on him. In all honestly, he's the hottest joker she's ever laid eyes on.

Merlin frowns, "No, like insanely hobo-like."

Morgana huffs, rolling her eyes as she walks over to him and lightly pulls on the lapels of his tuxedo. Her eyes drag over his costume, complete with the black suspenders and fake face and neck tattoos. "Well I think you look really good." She licks her lips and pulls him down, turning her head to whisper softly into his ear, "Good enough to eat later when we come home." She bites back a laugh when she physically feels Merlin shudder against her. For good measure, she gently bites his ear lobe, tugging lightly before letting go and darting out the tip of her tongue to soothe the skin where her teeth marks have begun to form.

Merlin grits his teeth, clearing his throat and straightening up. "Alright, we have to go right now so we can come back home soon. Otherwise, we won't be leaving this house at all." He pulls away completely, grabbing the car keys and straightening the suddenly constricting crotch of his pants before walking quickly towards the car. "Let's go, Harley Quinn!" He calls over his shoulder.

Morgana giggles, grabbing her wooden baseball bat from the counter and following closely behind him. "Right behind you, love."

...

"Whoa. You two look eerily like the actual characters." Arthur comments as he looks between Merlin and Morgana.

"That's what I said!" Gwen exclaims.

"Well, I think you two look eerily like your own costume characters." Morgana says, eyeing the two. "Don't you agree Joker?" She turns, smiling at Merlin.

Merlin nods, "Yes, I have to agree with you on that, Harley."

Gwen snorts, "Wow, you two are thoroughly invested in your costume characters."

"Can't say the same for Pocahontas and John Smith." Morgana laughs, eyeing her friend and brother. She momentarily eyes Gwen's straightened hair, realizing how almost unrecognizable her friend is in straight hair. "You should definitely keep the straight hair for a little while." She comments. "A certain blonde brother of mine looks absolutely smitten with the look you have on now."

Gwen laughs, shaking her head, "Oh believe me. I know. We almost didn't make it out here tonight." She whispers, wiggling her eyebrows.

Morgana scrunches her nose in disgust. "Usually, I'd ask my bestfriend for the details on her sex life, but since you're with my brother, I'd have to kindly ask that you please keep every single detail of that part of your life to yourself."

Gwen giggles loudly as they get back to mingling with the crowd.

Apparently, and thankfully, there are actually not that many old people at said party and Morgana is relieved with her decision to just go with the sexy look in spite of Merlin's warnings of possibly encountering old judgmental people at the party.

Merlin sidles up next to her and she grins widely at him as he slips a hand around her waist and pulls her against his side. "Stay close. Suicide squad was a pretty decent movie. Doesn't mean I actually want to break you out of prison the way Joker did Harley Quinn." He jokes.

Morgana laughs, flipping one of her long blonde and pink pigtails over her shoulder. "Wouldn't dream of it. I have a very sexy man I plan on driving insane tonight." She winks, biting her lip for good measure.

Merlin curses lowly and glances around to make sure no one is actually paying attention to them. He stops, letting Morgana continue in front of him before moving behind her and pulling her against his body. He presses his face into her neck, inhaling her familiar vanilla scent as he presses his excited erection into her backside. "You're already driving me insane, Miss Quinn."

Shuddering, Morgana bites her lip harder and presses her backside firmly against her boyfriends hard-on. "Oh I plan to do way more than that, Mr. Joker."

"Oh? And do pray tell, what exactly is it that you plan on doing to me tonight?"

Morgana grins wickedly as she turns around in his arms and wraps one arm around his neck while the other presses against his chest, slowly and teasingly descending down his body. "I plan on making you lose your entire mind."

Merlin has never wanted to go home so badly. Especially with all of Morgana's promises. They take some shots, play a few drinking games, eat enough finger foods to last them through the night, and dance to a few songs. A lot of partygoers stop them her and there to make a comment on their costume, saying that they should definitely enter the couples costume competition at the end of the night. Morgana decides it wouldn't hurt and enters her and Merlin in said competition.

By the end of the night, they completely lose Arthur and Gwen, which they both assume have either gone home to role-play, or are hiding in some unknown corner of the house, making out like a pair of randy teenagers. After 20 minutes of looking around for the two, they both agree that their friends have gone home. They shoot a few texts to their friends, asking if they're both okay before continuing with the party.

At half past ten, an announcer calls for people's attention to the living room for their Halloween couple's costume competition.

"Oh that's us!" Morgana squeals, grabbing Merlin's hand and pulling him to the front.

Merlin looks confusedly at her, "What? What's us?"

"I entered our names in the competition!" Morgana explains. She pulls him right to the front of the room where 7 other couples are now standing.

"Oh. Well, a little warning would've been nice." Merlin whispers into her ear.

"Oh hush. Just follow my lead."

"Your lead?" Merlin asks incredulously. "You mean the lead that ended up with me having bright green hair?"

"It is not that bad." Morgana rolls her eyes at him. "I think it looks very good on you." She winks at him.

Merlin huffs, running a hand through his green hair again. "I better get an extra reward for this." He mutters lowly.

Morgana giggles, turning her face to him and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Deal."

A round of "awww's" and "ooooh" fills the room at the little lovers quarrel/makeup kiss going on between the two.

"Okay, it looks like we have some pretty good costumes out here tonight!" The announcer, Lancelot, who is currently in a hot dog suit calls over the crowd.

Morgana and Merlin turn to look at the other couples, seeing Mario and Luigi, Ash and Pickachu, a Monkey and a banana, a firefighter and a Dalmatian, batman and catwoman, Thing 1 and Thing 2, Superman and Lois Lane, and Jack Sparrow and a bottle of rum.

"We're going to have a vote, so when I point to the couple, I want everyone who wants them to win, to scream." Lancelot calls. He holds up what looks like a phone. "This is a scream-o-meter. The louder the screams, the more points a couples costume gets... so, there will be first, second, and third place winners. First place winners will get this ginormous bag of sexy surprises!" He points to a human sized pumpkin shaped bag. "Second place will get a $100 gift card for iTunes, and third place will get a weeks worth of movie tickets. And the catch, the winners of this competition gets the bag, _and_ a $100 iTunes gift card, _and_ a weeks worth of movie tickets, so choose your winners wisely."

The votes begin, screams and wolf whistles fill the entire house, and then Lancelot steps up with the small gadget in his hand. "According to the scream-o-meter, our third place prize goes to... Mario and Luigi!" There's loud applause for the couple as they take a bow and wave at the crowd. "Our second place prize goes to... Jack Sparrow and his lovely bottle of rum!" Another wave of applause fills the room as the second place winners take their bow. "And now, the moment we've all been waiting for!" Lancelot says excitedly and glances at all the couples. "Drum roll, please!" A few people from the crowd start drumming in whatever surface they could find as Lancelot smiles widely. "The 1st place winners of our Halloween couple's costume competition are... Mr. Joker and Ms. Harley Quinn!" Cheers, roars of approval, wolf whistles, and screams threaten to tear the house down as Morgana excitedly jumps into Merlin's arms, wrapping her legs around his hips and kissing him passionately. The act only pours fuel into the fire in the crowd as the cheers continue louder.

When Morgana pulls away, she smirks at the dazed look on Merlin's face. "I think I'm done partying for the night. Take me home, Mr. Joker?"

Merlin grins happily, "I thought you'd never ask, Miss Quinn."

...

Long, thin fingers wrap around a smooth wooden frame, clenching the wood until the knuckles of the hands turn white. Merlin bites down on the lacy piece of cloth that is Morgana's knickers that she had stuffed into his mouth. "Mmmmppphhh!" He groans as he looks down at his crotch where his girlfriend is currently situated, the top of her head the only view he's allowed. "Mmmphh mmmphhhhhh!" His eyes roll into the back of his head as his whole body shudders and pleasure and heat engulfs him.

Morgana raises her head, an audible pop leaving her lips the same time they let go of her boyfriends throbbing member. "Mmm, what was that baby?"

"Mmmmmpphh." Merlin blinks his exhausted eyes open and watches Morgana lick her lips clean.

Morgana chuckles as she gets up and pulls her knickers out of Merlin's mouth and throwing them over her shoulder before climbing onto his lap and straddling him. "I really love these cuffs." She says matter-of-factly as she leans up on her knees and pulls gently on the cuffs around her boyfriends wrist.

Merlin looks at her with narrowed eyes. "You almost killed me."

"Oh you big baby, I did no such thing."

"What?!" Merlin exclaims as he tries not to squirm from the way Morgana sets her naked backside right on top of the underside of his aching member. "Morgana, you gagged me and sucked me off 3 times!"

"Mmm, and I enjoyed each of the presents you gave me afterwards, Mr. Joker." She bats her eyelashes at her boyfriend.

The moment they got home, Morgana practically cuffed him to their bed and had her way with him. "Well I'd like to get out of these, Ms. Quinn." Merlin retorts, slipping into the role of psychopath as he pulls at his restraints.

"And what will you do if I let you go?" Morgana drags a single fingernail across Merlin's cheek, raising a curious brow at him.

Merlin's eyes dim, a sexily hungry and feral expression taking over his usually soft and handsome features. "Let me go and I can show you."

Morgana has to admit, her boyfriend has been torturing her all night with his sexy costume. And after tasting just how aroused he is 3 times, she can't help herself anymore. She almost comes right then and there on his lap. With that thought in mind, she reaches over to the bedside table and pulls up the keys to the pink handcuffs they found in their prize from the party. She unlocks the cuffs, throwing them on the bedside table and watching Merlin rub his wrists for a moment.

Suddenly, she's being flipped over on the bed until she's the one laying on her back and Merlin is hovering over her with a wide, almost too-real Joker smile. "I'm going to hurt you really, really bad."

Morgana's eyes barely have time to widen before Merlin takes her hands and pushes them over her head, holding them down in one hand as he kisses her harshly. His free hand runs gently down her side, stopping at her hip and holding her body down. When he pulls away, he's still grinning, but thankfully, not as maniacally as when he said he was going to hurt her really badly.

"I'm only kidding about hurting you, love. But I am gonna tease you really badly." He smiles wickedly. With an audible click, Morgana realizes dazedly that Merlin has just cuffed her wrists to the bed post above her. She hadn't even felt him move towards the bedside table where she left the handcuffs. "My turn." He says cheekily before descending quickly down her body. Not a moment later, Morgana arches her back off the bed as Merlin's tongue goes to work between her legs.

An hour, 4 orgasms, and a string of curses that could kill a country later, Morgana collapses into a shuddering heap of moans and gasps. "Oh my god." She pants heavily, vision still blurred from the excessive amount of pleasure she's just recently drowned in.

Merlin chuckles, freeing her hands from the furry animal print handcuffs. "You like?"

Morgana practically purrs, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head down so she can kiss him. "Like?" She asks incredulously. "Merlin, I can't feel my toes! I loved it!"

"Oh it's Merlin again?" Merlin teases, kissing her neck.

Morgana smiles, nodding in confirmation as she turns her head to look at him. "I had fun tonight being someone else and pretending you were someone else as well... but I'd really like my Merlin back."

"And you have me. Always."

Morgana beams, kissing him deeply. "Good. Now are you up for another round?"

"With Morgana? Always." Merlin laughs as Morgana flips them again and sinks back onto his rapidly growing member. Groans and moans fill their bedroom as the couple go at it again with a vengeance.

Later in the night, as they finally decide to settle into sleep, Merlin kisses Morgana's forehead and pulls her closer into his side. "Next year, I'm picking our costumes."

Morgana's head snaps up so she's staring wide-eyed and disbelievingly at him. "Really?"

"If this is the reward I get for wearing some ridiculous costume? Yes." Merlin snorts.

"Well what do you have in mind?"

"I'm not telling." Merlin says sternly. "You'll just have to wait until next year."

"And if I try hard enough to convince you?" She asks suggestively, her tone indicating that she's referring to doing something he'd like.

Merlin shrugs, "Your chances of finding out may increase."

Morgana stores that away for future references. For now, she wants to sleep. They have an early hair appointment in the morning. As sexy as she finds Merlin with green hair or any colored hair, she secretly loves and adores his natural dark hair color. Kissing him lingeringly, she rests her head over his chest and closes her eyes. "Happy Halloween, Merlin."

"Happy Halloween, love."

...

A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! Hope you all enjoyed this one. Sorry there wasn't much smut. But it was MERGANA, so yay! Review please!

-McDiggin'It


End file.
